Someone to Lean On
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: A little twist on the Moria scenes. Basically, Legolas gets hurt and Aragorn nearly dies of stress. You know, the usual. Probably no character death, but I'm not making any promises...
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 1**

The weary Fellowship made their way to the mines of Moria silently. Well, almost silently... without the elf and ranger's constant banter, only Gimli could be heard as he told the hobbits of the great dwarven race. An elf- silent and alone- trails behind the group. Unknowingly, he receives many unwanted nervous looks from his companions.

One of these companions being Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. He was a man, a healer, a warrior, a traveler, a ranger. And his best friend was not being himself today.

"Legolas!" The man calls. These words break the elf out of his trance and allow him to move away from the deadly water before he stepped in it.

The elf just closes his eyes, and, sighing, returning to his original path. Everyone immediately knows that something is wrong. Normally, the elf would have made a snappy reply, throwing a rock or a punch at Aragorn.

"'Las, you alright?" The ranger calls from the front of the group.

"I am fine, Aragorn." A forlorn look passes through the elf's features. Suddenly, Aragorn realizes.

"_Mellon-nin, _we will not be in the cave for long."

"Tis not the cave that scares me, Estel, it is the dark." Legolas had never liked the dark. When he was very young, the elfling had been brought into Mordor and tortured for months on end. Darkness had shrouded him in that time; the elf still had nightmares sometimes.

Meanwhile, Gandalf racked his brain for the answer to Moria's riddle. In the end, it was Frodo who figured it out, though. Grumbling, the elf follows Aragorn into the long dark of Moria.

"This is a tomb!" Boromir states. Just when it seems that things cannot get any worse, Frodo disappears.

"FRODO!" Sam screams. The ring bearer has been grabbed by a rather large cephalopod with a ravenous taste for flesh. Immediately, Aragorn and Boromir leap into action, hacking at the squids large tentacles with their swords. Soon, Aragorn cuts the arm holding Frodo. The hobbit falls directly into Boromir's arms.

"Legolas!" The son of Gondor calls to the elf. Said elf notches an arrow, aiming straight for the cephalopod's skull. The arrow hits it's mark, though it fails to kill the beast. As the Mirkwood archer begins to notch another, the squid launches itself onto the stone. As he throws out his deadly tentacles, the stone collapses. The sudden avalanche nearly crushes the ranger and sucks all the light out of the room.

"Aragorn?" The prince asks.

"I am fine, _mellon-nin."_ Aragorn replies. Legolas nods, starting closer towards Gandalf's lighted staff. The man worried for his friend then; Legolas was unusually pale and had profound bags under his eyes.

Soon, the Fellowship arrives at a fork in the road. 3 tunnels lead away from where they are standing. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf says, sitting down on a rock, and,- closing his eyes- begins to meditate.

As the wizard meditates, Gimli tells the hobbits explicitly exaggerated tales of the dwarven race. He speaks of Moria, of the Iron Hills, and of the Quest for Erebor. "Yes. yes, my father Gloin was one of the great king Thorin Oakenshield's greatest companions." Aragorn scoffs. Thorin Oakenshield had but one companion; Gandalf. The great king under the mountain was a bit of a grouch. Legolas had told him that. "When they arrived at Mirkwood, the lush king Thranduil had taken my father and his companions captive. Oh, was that king a drunk. It was all he did, drink and order people around. And, if I am recalling correctly. he had a son... Legolas."

"You have no right to insult my father, dwarf!" The elf says. Slowly, with a grace not even Elrond could match, he approaches Gimli, body coiled as if he was preparing to strike.

"Well then, why don't you tell us what he is _really _like then, elf." This causes the prince to freeze. A calculating look crosses over his fair features before his face falls- ever so slightly- in defeat.

But defeat is not an option. Instead of facing the dwarf, Legolas turns away. The elf stalks back to his original perch; sitting on a rock with his bow and knives in his lap and his quiver by his side. Only Aragorn can see the silver tears welling in the elf's bright, blue eyes. When the ranger attempts to approach his best friend, Legolas shies away.

"Estel. I-I need to be alone right now."

"Are you sure, _mellon-nin, _I could help you."

"No, Estel!" The man is taken aback by these words. The elf never lashes out like that. "I am sorry..."

"No, Las. Just let me know if you need anything." The swordsman begins to approach the rest of the company, only to be stopped when Gandalf jumps up.

"This way." He says. When Merry becomes curious, the wizard simply says: "When in doubt, follow your nose."

"Estel?"

"Yes, Las?"

"The dwarf was right, _Ada _hates me." Slowly, the golden head falls onto the ranger's shoulder. Flaxen hair brushes the ranger's cheek as his best friend struggles to hold back tears.

Aragorn made a mental note to beat the dwarf later.

**TBC**

_**Ada-**_** father  
**_**Mellon-nin-**_**my friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 2**

"We need to get out of here, now." The Fellowship had found Lord Balin's tomb, to the great disdain of Gimli. Currently, they stood the burial room as Legolas whispered to Aragorn. The man did not reply, only nodded. Concern flooded his heart when he heard the unease in the elf's voice.

Just as the calm seems to come, there is a crash. A slightly guilty look on his face, Pippin stands by a we3ll while a chain slowly drags down. Soon, the body it hold falls as well. The sickening thud rings throughout the Fellowship with an air of defeat.

"You fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolds to the shamed hobbit. Just as the the enraged wizard opens his mouth to speak further, everyone freezes. Drums sound in the distance...

The orcs are coming! Immediately, Boromir and Aragorn rush to the door. "They have a cave troll." Boromir announces matter-of-factly. The hobbits gather in a strained circle, Gimli stands on the coffin, Gandalf straightens with his staff and Legolas draws his bowstring.

Screeches ring from the hall and into the ears of the companions as the orcs begin to swarm outside. Vicious looking axes begin to chop holes in the door. As soon as the first face appears, an arrow protrudes from the space between his eyes. _Legolas! _Aragorn praises mentally, gazing admirably at the elf by his side.

Soon enough, though, his gaze is broken. Hoards of orcs bombard the Fellowship. As the others attack with swords, Legolas moves to the back of the room. As he takes down orcs, -extremely effectively- he fails to notice the arrow. It pierces his side, poison seeping into the elf's lithe body.

"Poison." He grunts, pulling it out. The offending orc chortles in response to the elf's pain. Then, Aragorn whips his head with his sword.

"_Hannon."_ Legolas mutters. Immediately, both begin fighting again. Throughout the battle, Legolas' injured side greatly pains him. Aragorn would be very upset when he learns of the damage done to his best friend. Thought of pain cloud Legolas' head all the way until the troll comes in.

The monster bursts through the door, screaming it's rage and slashing with it's club. After it fails to kill Gimli, the Mirkwood prince is decidedly his next target. The troll rushes forward, all the while swinging it's chain at the exhausted elf.

It misses. Misses again, and again, and again, and again. Finally fed up with the agonizingly agile being, he extends a large arm to grab the prince. Legolas never had time to react.

Th troll's crushing grip squeezes all the air from the elf's lungs. It swings him around, stupidity ruling over general sense of space. The troll roars violently when it realizes that the elf is not screaming, he is completely silent, keeping a steady eye contact with his captor when possible. Eventually, though, it gets bored of the elf, throwing him upon the ground with a resonating thump.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screams. He rushes toward his fallen friend. The sight of his mangled form is sickening to the ranger. The prince's hair is splayed around his head in a way that dreadfully artistic. Most of his limbs are bent at awkward angles and bruises and scratches dominate his pale skin. The worse, though, are his closed eyes; elves' eyes never close, even in sleep.

"Aragorn, get him out of the way." Gandalf calls to the mesmerized ranger. Slowly, the man lifts the elven body into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He feels for a pulse...

Nothing.

Then, it's there! Weak and fluttery, but it's there.

By this time, the ranger had completely forgotten about Frodo and was solely focusing on Legolas. Apparently, after Legolas had been so rudely beaten, the troll had gone for Frodo. It had nearly killed him. Though the _mithril_ he wore saved his life, the hobbit had been so shocked by the blow of the troll's spear that he fell to the ground anyway. He had been presumed dead.

After they had affirmed that Frodo was not, in fact, dead, the Fellowship scattered. Gandalf approached the forlorn ranger (who is still cradling the elf's cold body against his) with an air of finality about him. "How is he faring, our poor elfling?" Legolas shivered, whether from the cold or from being called an "elfling" by someone he called "friend".

"Not well." Tears threaten to spill over as the choked reply leaves the ranger's lips. Carefully, Aragorn lifts his best friend into his arms, trying vainly to keep him warm.

Boromir approaches the other man cautiously. He rests a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"He needs an elven healer. I am not skilled enough to help him." The healer says. Denethor's heir just nods, completely lost for words as he stared at the elf's mutiliated body lying in the ranger's arms. When he glances up again, tears stream freely down Aragorn's cheeks. then, he finds himself praying to the Valar for the elf's life to be spared.

Because if it isn't, they might just lose their dear ranger as well.

**TBC**

**_Hannon_- thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 3**

Legolas continued to shiver as the Fellowship dashed through Moria. The elf had not yet woken and the man who carried him became increasingly worried as time wore on. In fact, the elf had only gotten worse. Aragorn missed the bright glow in his friends eyes that was so rudely hidden behind a very familiar pair of pale eyelids. These thoughts of the simple details of Legolas were interrupted by Boromir's approaching of the ranger.

"How are you so calm?" He asked the other man. "If that were my best friend, my brother, I would be... I don't even know -or care to know, for that matter- what I would do."

"I'm not calm, the healer in me just wants to put on this facade in order to keep the patient relaxed. Frankly, I've gotten very used to it; he's been injured far worse before, many times." But the ranger is not finished. "And plus, he promised that -as long as I lived- he would remain in Arda. He never breaks promises." That much was true, from the smallest promise of having toast for breakfast to swearing not to get killed in battle, Legolas was faithful to his promises.

This reverie was also rudely interrupted by a sudden screeching sound coming from the ceiling and the surrounding walls. Orcs swarmed around them, forming a diamond-like shape around the fellowship. Legolas shivered. Aragorn pulled the shuddering elf closet to his chest. Said elf moaned, causing Boromir to look at the pair with surprise. A tear ran down Aragorn's cheek as he watched his friend suffer such pain, he could do nothing.

Merry and Pippin suddenly launched themselves into Aragorn. A stray arrow pierced the stone pillar right behind where the man's head had been. "Thanks." The ranger says. Merry nods, glancing down at Legolas, who still lies -pale and injured- in Aragorn's arms. Pippin side-stepped a little bit closer to Merry as a roar sounded in the distance. The light of fire spread throughout the halls of Moria.

"A Balrog." Gandalf says. He begins to run as the orcs scramble back into their slimy cave. This word causes the already prone elf to huddle even closer to Aragorn. Sweat drips down his brow and his long, slender hands shake as they clutch Aragorn's tunic.

"Oh, _mellon-nin_, stay with me, please... _Saes_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 4**

Legolas was still unconscious. He was alive, that much was for sure, but unconscious nonetheless. Thoughts of Legolas' death haunted Aragorn's mind as the Fellowship vainly tried to escape the Balrog. _What if he never wakes up? What will I do, who will I be? Life will be so different without him... no jokes, no near death experiences, no injuries, no mirth, no adventure, no comfort. Oh, Legolas, _please_ wake up!_

As these thoughts swum behind Aragorn's stormy grey eyes, the companions came to a large gap in the staircase. A gap that only the most graceful of beings could jump.

"Gandalf, take Legolas." Aragorn says, passing his limp comrade into the wizard's waiting arms. Immediately, Gandalf leaps across the empty space and lands rather clumsily on his feet. Legolas squirmed slightly in his arms, attempting to turn away from the rough fabric of the wizard's cloak. Gimli jumped to his side.

Next, Boromir launches himself across with Merry and Pippin clutched to his sides. Sam followed suit. Now, the only two remaining are Frodo and Aragorn, who try very hard to balance as the breaking rock sways beneath their feet. "Lean forward!" Aragorn commands Frodo. Hearing this, Pippin does as the ranger says. Merry manages to grab him before he either falls of the edge or gets crushed by Frodo.

"Thanks Merry."

"Here, Gandalf, I'll take him." The wizard passes Legolas back to the man, silently motioning them onward.

"The bridge of Khazud-dum! Go!" They dash for the bridge, rocks beginning to break the stairs just behind the last hobbit's heels. The roars sounded ever-closer.

Finally, they were nearing the bridge. Boromir crossed, next Merry and Pippin, then Sam, followed by Frodo and Gimli, Aragorn -with Legolas still in his arms- went next. Gandalf came last, only to be stopped midway by a great beast...

A Balrog! Gandalf freezes, whipping around the face the flame. It draws a sickly looking sword made up entirely of fire. To counteract this, Gandalf draws his own blade- Glamdring, the Foe Hammer, a legendary sword. At this, the monster cackles mercilessly. He attempts to bring his sword down on the wizard, only to be stopped by Glamdring. Beaten, the Balrog pulls out a fiery whip.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screams. He crashes his staff down onto the bridge; at first, there is no response, then... Khazud-dum begins to crumble beneath the beast. the rock breaks, sending the Balrog hurtling down back into the "fiery chasm from whence it came".

As the wizard laxly turns back to the Fellowship, a whip made of pure flame wraps around his ankle. It pulls him to a position hanging from the cracked edge of the bridge. "Fly, you fools!" He calls to his frozen companions. Then, he is gone.

_Gone._ This is the only word that Aragorn can think as he is lead out of the mines by Boromir. _He is gone._ _I'm in charge now. How do I lead them? _

Legolas squirms in his friend's arms. "He knows." Aragorn says to Gimli, who looks away, shameful of his tears. Cold, winter air blasts into them then. It tries vainly to blow away the grief, but it is not strong enough.

The ranger sits on a rock with the limp elf in his lap. "Las, I need you. You have to wake up... please." The elf had always been there to comfort him. through torture and toil and death and sickness and hurt and grief. Right now, Aragorn needed his best friend's steadying hand, his comforting shoulder, his warm embrace.

"Come, we must get moving. Gimli, Boromir, L-, get them up!" The ranger stands; he had almost said "Legolas".

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yells back.

"We need to move! Legolas needs a healer and those orcs will come back!" Desperation showed through his mask right then. This is what motivates Gimli and Boromir. _Aragorn is never like this... how long has he know that poor elf? _Boromir thinks to himself. Probably a long time, considering how much they knew about each other and how often they bantered sarcastically.

"Will Lothlorien have healers?" Pippin asks. Aragorn nods, quickening his pace almost to a run. Only a few more minutes, then, we will be safe.

Soon enough, they arrive at the great wood of Lorien. Indistinctly, Aragorn can hear Gimli telling the hobbits of the dangerous "elf-witch" who lived in these woods. The ranger just chuckles; Galadriel was no witch.

Then, without warning, several elves drop out of the trees and surround the weary companions. One -tall and strong with a longbow clenched in his hand- stops directly in front of Aragorn.

"_Haldir of Lorien_." Aragorn greets in Sindarin. "_We require your healing skills, please._" The distraught man gestures to the elf in his arms; Legolas is completely still and unusually pale. It is almost a sickly pallor.

"_Of course we will help you_," Haldir replies. "_This way._" Slowly, the elves draw back, attempting to pluck Legolas out of Aragorn's arms.

"Wait! I'll carry him." The man protests. The elf shrugs and returns to Haldir's side. Softly, he mutters something in elvish. Haldir gives him an annoyed look.

"_That's his best friend! Wouldn't you be that way if your brother was dying in your arms._" The whispered accusation catches Aragorn off his guard. it is spoken in Common, so the others hear it as well. Immediately, Merry pries for more information.

"Brother?" The curious young hobbit inquires innocently. His head cocks to one side, curly hair ruffling in the wind.

"Yes, if anyone deserves the title, it is him. Ever since I was a child living in Rivendell, he has been my best friend. Always there for me, my shoulder to cry on. The one stable rock in my ever changing, m-mortal life," He stutters over the word "mortal", as if it pained the man to say it. "We were even closet than my twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. We went through torture and pain together. He was always there. My brother, by heart if not blood."

"Oh."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 5**

Lothlorien was beautiful, beacons of light straight to the stars came from the trees -tall and strong with leaves spreading far over your head. Haldir tells a young female elf named Faye to escort the remaining Fellowship to Galadriel while he lead Aragorn -still holding Legolas- to the healing rooms.

"What happened to him?" Haldir asks, placing a hand on Legolas' sweaty forehead.

"A t-troll threw him, he hasn't woken yet." Haldir cocks his head. _Legolas used to do that... used to, he _does _do that. _

"This wound, it looks poisoned." The elf inquires.

"WHAT!?" For the first time, Aragorn noticed the arrow wound in his side. The march-warden was right, the wound was poisoned; and the venom was spreading. At this rate, the elf would not live to see the sunrise. "He won't live, Haldir, he's going to die." The man looks like a small child when he turns to face the elf. Tears now stream freely down his face as Haldir places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Haldir's hand remains there all the way to the healing rooms. When they arrive, Aragorn is immediately bombarded with questions while other elves try to take Legolas away from him while still others prepare a room fir for a dying prince.

They lay the shivering being down onto the large cot and their work immediately becomes drastic.

"Sir, we might not be able to save him." A healer says reproachfully to Haldir, who stands with Aragorn in the doorway. The future king's face pales to an almost sickening pallor as he hears these words.

"No! You have to save him! We need him here... I need him here!"

"He's right! This is the Prince of Mirkwood! Stabilize him now!" Haldir screams.

"I can help..." Aragorn trails off. Realization hits him then: Legolas might not live to see the sunrise, and it was all because they weren't quick enough, because he wasn't good enough to save him! This was all his fault! Now, his best friend -his brother- was going to die... all because of him!

"Well, we have to set a couple of bones." Aragorn nods his approval. His friend had never liked getting his bones set, he always had to be knocked unconscious before Aragorn could help. But the man would not stand by and do nothing while his friend suffered.

"Here, I'll hold him down." The ranger puts all his weight on Legolas' good arm, pressing his free hand to the elf's cheek. "I'm sorry, _mellon-nin." _

"Here we go: 1...2...3!" The healer snaps Legolas' other arm back into place, earning a scream from his unconscious patient. The scream tears through the forest, but does not forget to stab Aragorn's heart as it leaves the room.

"Ssh, _mellon-nin, _I know it hurts." Aragorn coos to his comrade. He continues to stroke his friend's cold cheek as they set the bones in his leg. Legolas whimpers, then goes completely limp, the resistance leaving Aragorn's hands as his body goes slack.

"Tell us if you need anything." A dark haired healer says quietly to the forlorn man in front of him. Aragorn just nods.

"You should rest." Haldir places a light hand on his shoulder. "I could stay with him, just in case anything happens."

"No, I want to stay." Aragorn replies. He knows what _anything _means. It means death...

Legolas could die.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 6**

"I do hope the elf pulls through," Gimli says roughly. The remaining Fellowship sat around a large tree, conversing as the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien waited nearby. "For Aragorn's sake."

"Yes, they are vital to the success of this quest." Boromir seconds. Merry and Pippin, who are huddled together at the base of the tree, stiffen as the man says this.

"But, Legolas can't die, he's an elf." Pippin whines, huddling closer into Merry.

"And elves don't die!" Merry replies. He seems to straighten -as if to protest to Mandos himself- but then slumps down again as Pippin moans. You can tell that the youngest hobbit is exhausted.

"I'm afraid they do." A new voice -unfamiliar to the gathered companions- says heavily. "I am Haldir, marchwarden of Lorien. You have been summoned to the healing ward immediately." He begins to lead them away from their tree. "Come."

Haldir's blonde hair swishes across his back as they walk the winding paths of the City in the Trees. After several minutes of walking, they finally reach their destination. It is a small building with curtains for doors and no windows. Inside is a singular bed. The prone form on the bed is as stiff as a rod, strung tight with intense pain. This figure has long, golden hair and bright blue eyes. But the beautiful orbs are hidden from view by a pair of pale eyelids. Beside the elf sits a man. In his one hand, he holds the elf's, while the other is busy supporting the elf's head. The man snores lightly, mumbling incoherent words of sorrow from his troubled dreams.

"He looks terrible!" Cries a distraught Pippin. He rushes over to the pair.

"Be quiet, Pip, they're sleeping!" Merry scolds. The youngest slaps a hand to his mouth. This noise wakes the ranger.

"Poison!" He gasps. Haldir retaliates. "Did you treat the poison?"

"No..." The marchwarden looks shamed. "He fell unconscious before we could." The elf begins to run out, but is stopped by Legolas' pained screech.

Legolas screams again. He arches his back against the searing pain as the venom viciously attacks his organs.

"HALDIR! HELP HIM!" Aragorn tries to hold the writhing elf down, though he fails. Legolas reaches up and delivers a hard punch to the ranger's face. Aragorn stumbles back, holding his cheek.

"LEGOLAS!" Pippin screams. The prince was supposed to teach him how to use a bow. He couldn't die!

The forlorn future king tries a different tactic. "Legolas," He whispers into his friend's pointed ear. "_Mellon-nin, _I need you to calm down. For us. For me. I need you here. And if you don't calm down, we can't help you. If you die, I would have no-one to draw strength from. If you die, I go with you." This seems to calm the prince down momentarily, but he delves into another panic as a frantic hoard of elves burst into the room.

They immediately begin to work quickly on the prince. Some shove Aragorn away and try to hold his arms down. At the loss of his best friend's presence, Legolas begins to panic even more. The struggling elves keep trying to hold him down while others vainly attempt to stop the quickly spreading poison.

Just as a faint hope seems to rise, Legolas stills. His face drains of all color.

"Legolas? Legolas! Legolas, _mellon-nin, _answer me! Don't you dare die on me now! I need you here! You're my brother!" Aragorn screams, shaking the lithe shoulders violently. When the elf remains unresponsive, the man brushes his cheek lightly with his fingers. "No..." Tears spill freely from his eyes and fall onto Legolas' handsome face as he turns away. Aragorn's shoulders shake with uncontrolled sobs. He flees the room.

"Aragorn!" Boromir chases after him, but stops at the curtains, turning back to Legolas. He watches as the four hobbits sit on either sides of the elf's body, holding the long, slim hands in their own ones. He turns, shaking his head as if to clear the grief before dashing out to find Aragorn.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 7**

Boromir races through the trees. He had to find Aragorn. From what the elf had told of the ranger, he was known for making rash decisions in times of severe distress. They couldn't lose him to death, not when the elf was already gone.

Soon enough, he found him. The man -normally calm and composed at all times- was curled into the fetal position at the base of a tree, still sobbing uncontrollably. He had Legolas' bow clutched tightly to his chest. The pliable wood and taught bowstring were wet with tears, as were Aragorn's cheeks.

"Aragorn?" The son of Gondor asked, stepping closer to the other man. He placed a strong hand on his grieving companions shoulder. "We're all going to miss him... both of them, actually. You most of all. But he will watch over you, I promise." The future king nods, sniffing lightly.

"I'm s-sorry, Boromir. You shouldn't have to see me like this." He says sadly. Boromir just shakes his head, rubbing his comrade's strong shoulder tenderly.

"Don't be sorry for grieving. He was your best friend; I would grieve too."

* * *

Merry gapes in awe at the still being before him. _Beautiful even in death. _He thinks to himself as he stares. Pippin is latched helplessly onto his arm, tears spilling out of his green eyes and overflowing onto the floor. Legolas is dead. He is gone, never to return to this world.

He had left everyone. His comrades, his friends, his warriors, his family, his father, his people, his brother. He had abandoned everyone he knew and loved. Left them to go on without his constant light to guide them. Left them to continue their quest without him. He had left them alone.

And they hated it.

"I feel bad for Aragorn." Merry pipes up eventually.

"Me too; I can't imagine what he's going through." Pippin replies sadly. He had never lost a close friend and was never planning to. The unbearable pain in Aragorn's eyes as he dashed out of the room, shoulders shaking with the uncontrollable sobs of losing a best friend.

"I don't want to." Is all Merry can say. Soon, someone would come to take the prince's body away, and no-one would ever see him again. But until then, the pair intended to stand and gaze as they reflected on the elf's life and his sudden,tragic end.

* * *

"Aragorn, why don't you come back with me. You need to sleep and everyone is probably very worried about us." Boromir says lightly to the crouching figure by his side. Aragorn nods, slowly standing and glancing expectantly at his companion. They started back to Lothlorein, neither expecting anything unusual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter 8**

Galadriel made her way gracefully through her kingdom. The prince Legolas had died in her infirmary, but she intended to save him. One so fair and strong and innocent could not be allowed to remain in the land of perpetual shadow and sleep forever. she must save, for all the ones he loved.

And so she would.

"Lady Galadriel?" She heard Haldir question as she walks briskly by him. She does not even turn, he could wait. "My lady!" He yells. She continues on.

Soon, she reaches the infirmary. There lies a single, solitary figure; pale as ice and still and stone. Two small beings stand beside the bed with tears trailing down their red cheeks. Swollen eyes glance up at her as she soundlessly approaches the bed, laying one hand on the prince's cold forehead.

She focuses all her energy on healing the elf, concentrating so hard she begins to shake ever so slightly. A blinding white light fills the small room as the elf heals before their very eyes. Other beings had begun to drift into the building as they heard the commotion.

As the light leaves the room and the spectators uncover their sensitive eyes, the figure on the bed moves slightly. Slowly, he sits up, opening his bleary eyes and rubbing his forehead lightly.

"Where is Aragorn?" These are the first words out of his dry-lipped mouth.

No-one responds. But the elf hears footsteps from outside. Thundering ones, ones that sound as if a desperate being is running frantically, as if to reach a dying brother.

"Legolas?" The man asks as he bursts through doors and into the room. Most of the people had cleared out by now, leaving only Galadriel and the pair of shocked hobbits.

"Yes?" The elf responds jokingly. Aragorn smiles in relief, rushing towards his best friend and enveloping him in a huge hug. The man begins to cry into the elf's strong shoulder as the prince strokes his hair and croons meaningless comforts into his ear.

"I thought you were dead!" The man sobs.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrible. 2 hours without me... how did you live?!" Aragorn chuckles slightly, sitting up on his heels and looking his best friend straight in the eye.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again, understand?"He says firmly, pointing a finger straight at the elf's nose.

Legolas snatches his hand out of the space in between them and holds it lightly in his, smiling. They both laugh, leaning on each other and sharing stories deep into the night. They never even realized that Merry and Pippin watched through the window, basking in the warm affection of reunited brothers.

**TBC**


	9. Epilogue

**Someone to Lean On**

**Epilogue**

Aragorn and Legolas sat on a bench in the royal garden with their feet dangling over the edge of the wall of Minas Tirith. Aragorn had been the king of Gondor for many moons now and was soon to pass into the next life.

He sat shoulder-to-shoulder with his best friend. The one who had always been there to stand -or sit- beside him whenever he needed someone to lean on.

"Do you remember the day I thought you were dead?" the king asks solemnly after many minutes of comfortable silence.

"I was dead." Is all the elf can say. He has been dejected ever since the man had told him he was giving up his life. Mere moments after being told, the elf had dashed into the forest and disappeared for days on end. Aragorn had been so worried, but he knew the elf was not dead. They share a special bond, one will always know what the other is feeling and where he is in the world.

"Same difference." The man retorts without thought. It was Elladan who had taught him that phrase all those long years ago.

"Oh, Estel... you never grow up, do you?" Legolas teases. Both chuckle for a moment, before once again lapsing into that same comfortable silence.

The king just shakes his head, draping an arm around his best friend and leaning his head on the elf's shoulder. Slowly, Legolas' arm comes around him and his slim hand rubs the man's forearm comfortingly.

The elf had once said he would never want to feel the pain of losing a brother, of seeing the one you care for in the utmost way lying on their deathbed.

But now, that pain seemed closer then ever.

**The stupid friggin' End**

**JK**

**The End**

**Thanks everyone for reading, you ROCK!**

**See ya next story**

**-UE**


End file.
